This invention relates to a pipe processing device, which is used for cutting and/or chamfering a pipe.
Generally, in chamfering or beveling the end of the pipe on the pipe assembly works, there has been used portable grinding means and accordingly the chamfering works were troublesome and took a long time for finishing, and on the other hand, there has been used processing by lathe in which the pipe cut in a predetermined length is set on the lathe and the end surface of said pipe is chamfered by means of a cutting tool, which was also troublesome and inferior to working efficiency. Further, there is a pipe cutting device proposed for similar purpose, as shown in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Publn. No. 23727/1981 which discloses that the chain with rollers for attaching a cutter is wound around the pipe to be cut and then rotated adjusting the locus of the cutter edge so as to meet the starting point and the finishing point of the cutting line. By these operations, the pipe is vertically cut and if necessary the end surface of the pipe is chamfered. However, the disclosed work has the drawbacks such that the chain wound around the pipe has to be connected in the endless state by means of a joint ring to apply a strong tension thereto; and that the cutter has to be rotated by engaging the sprocket for driving the cutting device with the chain, which required skilled works and took a considerable time.